La leyenda del Kitsune
by Drascter
Summary: Naruto al ser perseguido por un grupo de aldeano es llevado casi al borde ocasionando que conozca a cierto inquilino interno, inicie su entrenamiento, cambie un poco su personalidad y conozca a nuevos amigos en su camino para ser el shinobi numero 1. Nota: Naruto no sera todo poderoso pero si mas inteligente
1. Chapter 1

**_Todo los derechos de Naruto le pertenecen a su respectivo creador Masashi Kishimoto_** ** _todo lo escrito fue hecho con el fin de entretener_**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo: 1 Levantado cimientos.**_

* * *

 **Konoha: barrios bajos**

Una multitud de iracunda de aproximadamente de veintidós aldeanos comunes armados con palo, piedras y tridentes iban de un lado a otro registrando los callejones y cualquier posible escondite. En sus rostros se podía ver la ira y frustración de no hallar aquello que con tanto empeño buscaban, al rededor los poco Chunin que estaban en los tejados solo observaban con miradas frías en sus rostros y leves sonrisas esperaban atentamente como si fueran hienas a que los aldeanos dieran inicio a lo que para sus mentes era toda una función.

\- Donde rayos esta?! - dijo uno de los aldeanos.

\- Debemos acabar lo que el cuarto empezó -

\- Ese demonio va pagar caro! -

\- Calmense! - ordeno el que parecía ser el líder del grupo. Un hombre de no mas de veintisiete o treinta años de edad de estatura media de cabello negro, cuerpo fornido, junto a una mirada seria y molesta, lo mas llamativo eran las cicatrices en su rostro comenzando en el medio de su frente recorriendo toda la parte derecha de su cara, bajando hasta donde dejara ver su ropa la cual consta de un un modesto yukata de color azul, pantalones negro y sandalias Ninja -No pudo haber ido lejos separense, si uno lo encuentra llame a los demás, por ningún motivo lo dejen escapar! -

Todos los presentes acataron dichas ordenes, luego de no mas de quince minuto uno de los perseguidores llegaba corriendo hacia su líder llamando su atención al gritar su nombre.

\- Kaizo!... Kaizo lo encontramos... nosotros... lo encontramos - dijo entre jadeos, sudor y una herida en su ceja izquierda paro en seco delante del recién identificado líder y los demás.

\- Donde esta? - dijo Kaizo examinado al recién llegado notando la herida y el Hilo de sangre caer por su ojo - Que fue lo que paso? -

\- Lo encontramos a dos cuadras de aquí, cuando lo tenia me lanzo una piedra - hablo en tono de molestia - El que estaba conmigo se quedo para atraparlo -

\- Bien guianos - hablo mientras alzaba en alto su arma- Hay que acabar con el demonio, todos vamos!- los demás hicieron los mismo en señal de aprobación - _" _Pronto me vengare por lo que me hiciste a mi y mis compañeros maldito Kyubi."_ -_

No muy lejos de allí se podía escuchar el rápido andar de una persona mas especifico de un niño de no mas de siete o seis años de edad de cabello dorado, con ojos tan azules como el mar y curiosas marcas en sus mejillas, vestía una camiseta de color blanco un pantalón que llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias azules ya gastadas, toda su ropa estaba algo rasgada, sucia y manchada por la sangre proveniente de los cortes y raspones de sus brazos y piernas.

En su rostro se notaban tres cosas las lágrimas de miedo de lo podría suceder si lo hallaban, el cansancio y sobre todo la tristeza en su mirada. Mientras corria solo tenia un pensamiento en su mente _\- " _Porque me odian tanto?__ _"_ \- iba lo mas que podía pero ya no aguantaba mas.

Ya escuchaba los pasos de uno de los que lo habían encontrado a duras penas se escapo del agarre del que lo atrapo, sabia muy bien que pasaría si lo encontraban lo había aprendido de las ocasiones anteriores y aparentemente esta vez no vendría nadie para rescatarlo, ya sin opciones decide esconder se entre los botes de basura cubriéndose con las bolsas que estaban a su alrededor en un intento por salvarse. El olor era fétido sumado a la sustancia verdosa que secretaban las bolsas eran realmente asqueroso pero si eso hacia falta para salvarlo lo aceptaría.

El eludido finalmente llego al comienzo del callejón su andar era lento, mientras chocaba el otro extremo de su arma un baston contra la pared provocando un sonido que se acercaba lento pero seguro mas y mas cerca, esto realmente atormentaba al pobre niño. Cuando hizo contacto con el primer bote de basura se tenso, al tocar el segundo comenzó a temblar y sudar a cantaros, al tercero su ya acelerado corazón dejo de latir y no era para mas ya que de los tres botes justo detrás de ese se ocultaba.

Justo empezado a registrar las bolsa de basura ocurrió, un sonido de algo rompiendose sonó al otro extremo del callejón.

\- Voy por ti monstruo! - exclamo casi gritan y dibujando una sonrisa digna de un desquiciado mental.

Naruto agradeció mentalmente al causante de dicho ruido por haberlo salvado. Pasaron veinte segundos cuando empezó a concentrarse para sentir los alrededores de la zona, el no entendía como es que tenia este don pero estaba agradecido por tenerlo, gracias a esa habilidad podía sentir las emociones de los a su alcance, el cual era de diez metros a su alrededor, después de unos momentos pudo darse cuenta que solo el y esa persona, estaban allí mas especificamente a unos siete metros arriba del tellado se encontraba aquel Anbu de cabellos plateados y con mascara de perro el que supuestamente debía cuidarlo, no lo veía pero si lo sentía. El era distinto a los demás la tristeza, la nostalgia y el remordimiento de algo dolorosa estos sentimientos eran dominantes en el aun así el desprecio que le tenia era el suficiente para dejarlo a su suerte, pero no era como los demás aldeanos que sentían solo puro odio e ira en su contra.

Al no sentir a nadie mas decide salir de su escondite y correr lo mas que podía en dirección contraria a la de anterior perseguidor, casi llegando al final de ese callejón justo en la parte en donde se divide en cuatro direcciones sintió algo que le heló la sangre, doblando la esquina estaba la multitud de aldeanos que lo perseguía, peor aun estaba la persona que le causaba pesadillas y no le dejaba tener tranquilidad por miedo a que fuera a aparecer.

\- K-Kai... Kaizo - susurro con mucho miedo y no era para mas de todos el era el que se esmeraba mas en hacelo sufrir.

No dudo ni un segundo en dar media vuelta para salir corriendo a toda prisa, justo cuando estaba a a medio camino un grito llamo su atención.

\- Puedes correr pero no esconderte demonio! -Grito kaizo

Naruto lleno de temor gira un poco su cabeza para ver con el rabillo de su ojo derecho a la multitud y sobre todo a Kaizo quien mostraba una sonrisa siniestra mientras lanzaba un shuriken que logro hacerle un corte en el hombro derecho. El dolor era fuerte lo distraía un poco pero no podía o mejor dicho no debía detenerse siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la esquina para doblar a la izquierda y intentar perderlos o al menos ese era su plan hasta que sintió como se escapaba todo el aire de su pulmones seguido de un fuerte dolor en su estomago, llevo su vista a la causa notando como un bastón de madera se hundía en medio de su abdomen y el responsable era nada menos que el de hace unos momentos.

\- Te encontré - logro escuchar antes de caer al piso intentando recobrar el aire perdido. No necesitaba verlos acercar podía escuchar los pasos de aquellos que lo odiaban y lo querían muerto sin razón aparente, dejo de la sus pensamientos cuando el hablo.

\- Bien hecho recuerden me invitarles un trago a ti y al otro por encontrarlo- dijo felicitándolos por sus actos - Ahora terminemos con esto de una vez por todas- se acerca al supuesto 'demonio' tomando del cuello y alzándolo como si fuera un trofeo de caza para que los demás lo victorearan cosa que ocurrió _-" _Este es tu fin Kyubi"_ _ \- pensó el muy mal nacido.

-yo,yo no hice nada... por favor par..- dijo con dificultad el pequeño que no logro terminar debido a que oyó una voz

-(Paren, detenganse de un vez!)- no estaba seguro pero creyó oírla en su cabeza fue regresado a la realidad cuando Kaizo lo apretó mas fuerte.

\- Que no hiciste nada !QUE NO HICISTE NADA! - contrajo mas su mano -Tu eres el responsable de todas esas muertes de nuestros compañeros, de nuestros amigos, de nuestras familiares!.. todo es tu culpa - lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono siniestro que no avecinaba nada bueno al pobre niño, moviendo su mano libre hacia su bolsillo trasero sacando un kunai.

Naruto con la poca fuerza que le quedaba intentaba desesperadamente liberarse sin éxito alguno, fue cuando Kaizo empezó a acercar el kunai en dirección a su pecho que ya no pudo mas y comenzó a gritar a los cuatro vientos pidiendo auxilio a quien sea para que lo salvara sus lágrimas ya mojaba la mano de su agresor. Miro a la multitud que clamaba sangre, a los Chunin que se deleitaban con el espectáculo, a Kaizo que gozaba al verlo en ese estado y por ultimo observo donde sentía a ese Anbu. Todo se estaba volviendo oscuro en el momento en que iva a perder la conciencia escucho de nuevo esa voz, solo que mas clara.

\- (Dejen lo en paz, ¡PAREN MALDITOS!) - la voz se oía profunda y molesta, esto logro mantener a Naruto conciente y al vez animarlo a seguir, había alguien que no quería que esto siguiera, alguien en ese lugar que no lo quería muerto.

-Basta, ya basta- dijo el pequeño lo cual solo causo la risa de su agresor. El ambiente se tornaba frío, comenzo sentirse su ira y a todo pulmón grito- ¡PAREEEEEEEEN!-.

El grito causo una onda expansiva de viento junto a un instinto asesino que no sentían desde hace mas de 7 años choco contra la multitud dejándo a todos paralizados y con terror.

* * *

 _ **NOTA:**_

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí por ahora, por favor dejen su opinión, comentarios o sugerencia y perdón por la mala ortografía es mi primera historia.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir Drascter se despide.**_

 ** _Hasta luego._**


	2. Chapter 2

_****_Todo los derechos de Naruto le pertenecen a su respectivo creador Masashi Kishimoto_** ** _todo lo escrito fue hecho con el fin de entretener_****_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo: 2 Cambios**_

* * *

 ** _ **Antes**_**

Basta, ya basta- dijo el pequeño lo cual solo causo la risa de su agresor. El ambiente se tornaba frío, comenzo sentirse su ira y a todo pulmón grito- ¡PAREEEEEEEEN!-.

El grito causo una onda expansiva de viento junto a un instinto asesino que no sentían desde hace mas de 7 años choco contra la multitud dejándo a todos paralizados y con terror.

 ** _Ahora._**

No se escucho nada después del grito solo silencio junto con el tintineo de los dientes de algunos aldeanos, el miedo los había invadido, algunos sostenían sus armas como si sus vidas dependieran de eso, otros simplemente las dejaron caer al suelo. Un fuerte alarido de dolor se escucho todos dirigieron la mirada al lugar de donde provenía para encontrarse con una escena atemorizarte.

Kaizo se esforzaba por mantener la compostura e intentar no temblar, lo que era muy complicado después de sentir esa sed de sangre mas aun al ver a Naruto dejar de pelear, de llorar o emitir siquiera un sonido solo miraba abajo lo que hacia que su cabello cubriera sus ojos, todo su ser o quizas sus mas primitivos instintos le gritaban que se alejara los mas rápido posible del pequeño. Repentinamente diminutas lineas de la que parecía humo blanco comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo. Poco a poco puso su mano derecha en la muñeca de kaizo, sin mas este acto logro acelerarle mas el corazón.

Lento pero seguro Naruto empezó a alzar la mirado a su agresor el cual apenas se había dado cuenta de que dejo caer su kunai tiempo atrás, algo le heló la sangre y le hacia difícil respirar, esa sed, esa sensación de muerte había regresado pero mas concentrado mas peligroso y dirigida solo a el.

El extraño humo que salia de el cuerpo del chico se torno rojizo, ya casi la mitad de los presente se alejo del lugar, solo quedaron los mas valientes o mejor dicho los mas estupidos.

El rostro de kaizo mostraba una combinación de miedo, odio y impotencia ante aquella presencia. No iba a tomar mas riesgo, pese a todo lo que sentía decidió terminar con todo esto, decidió partirle de una buena vez el cuello o al menos eso quería hasta que.

-Detente... Ya- dijo el niño con voz firme para finalmente alzar la mirada y ver cara a cara a Kaizo, sus ojos, sus ojos se transformaron, pasaron a ser de un intenso color rojo con la pupila rasgada igual a los un animal salvaje, una bestia, un depredador. La mano con la que tocaba la muñeca de Kaizo se prendió en extraño fuego de color rojo transparente obligándolo a soltar el cuello de Naruto que caía ya inconsciente.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhh!- grito Kaizo sosteniendo su mano derecha cayendo de rodillas debido al intenso dolor -mi... mi mano, que le hiciste- furico busca su arma encontrándola a un costado -me las pagaras, morías, yo te matare- decía mientras se levantaba acercándose al infante inconsciente. Cuando estaba por darle fin a la vida del niño algo ocurrió un flash junto al sonido de dos armas chocando lo hicieron detenerse. Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba desarmado y con un kunai al cuello, observado por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a un Anbu con mascara de perro.

-Sabes dudo mucho que el hokage sea piadoso con los que asesinan a niños- dijo con cierta pereza en su voz -En especial con este-.

-Que importa eso si puedo matar al demonio- contesto con un tono agresivo.

-Tu no decides eso-

-Ese viejo cometió un error al dejarlo vivo, pero nosotros acabaremos con lo el cuarto no pudo- dijo con voz firme.

-¿Nosotros?- pregunto en tono burlón -Hecha un vistazo a tu alrededor imbécil- termino haciéndole mirar a todas partes en busca de sus seguidores dándose cuenta de que lo abandonaron a su suerte -Estas solo y acabado- extrañamente lo ultimo le causo una leve sonrisa.

-¿Solomente yo estoy acabado? tu no hiciste nada para protegerlo hasta ahora, además estabas viendo todo lo que paso desde el comienzo- su sonrisa se hizo mas grande -Quizá ya no sea un chunin pero el entrenamiento no se olvida fácilmente-

-Callate- dijo ya cansado de este tipo tan hablador, termino de someterlo amarradole las manos y los pies.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero si estas solo no significa eso que debias de protegerlo- finalizo Kaizo - Oowggkk!- recibiendo una fuerte patada en su estomago por parte de Inu dejadolo inconciente.

-Si de verdad quisiera no me habrías encontrado, de hecho deje ver mi ubicacion, ¿porque crees que los demás chunin se fueron repentinamente?- dijo observándolo -" _ _Pero lo interesante es que el pequeño miraba a mi ubicaciónque los demas llegaran ¿me habrá detectado? no, eso es imposible"_ -_

Dejo de la sus pensamientos al escucha toser al rubio, acercándose para revisarlo noto lo serias que era sus heridas. Sin tiempo y sin ganas de hacer esfuerzo comienza una secuencia de sellos de mano, terminado esto muerde su pulgar haciendo lo sangrar y pone su palma en el suelo.

-Ninpō: Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de invocación)- causando una pequeña explosin de humo, al disiparse la explosión rebela un perro con un banda ninja con el símbolo de konoha.

-Que sucede Kakashi- dijo la recién aparecida invocación.

-Hola Pakkun, necesito que busques a neko- hablo recibiendo una gesto de reproche por parte del can -Tranquilo en una Anbu, en estos momentos debe encontrarse en el monumento memorial, dile que recoja esta basura- con su mano apunto a kaizo.

-¿Que hizo?- pregunto Pakkun al su invocador el cual cargaba al mal herido huérfano -Entiendo- dicho esto desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Después de unos minutos corriendo llega al hospital donde deja a Naruto con unas enfermeras. Kakashi estaba dividido en dos, Hatake no lo quería muerto pero tampoco le importaba que lastimaran al chico, a veces olvidaba que no solo habia un demonio sino también un niño, en su mente las palabras de aquel sujetos seguían molestadolo. Ya un poco harto decide confirmar la aprensión de ese instigador de masas y dar su informe para terminar de una vez el día, aun que sabia que tendría problemas con el hokage por el rubio simplemente los enfrentaría después de todo el no es alguien que huye de los problemas.

 **Hospital de konoha**

En el hospital dos enfermeras discutían si atender o no al supuesto "demonio", por un lado podían dejarlo allí e irse sin mas, claro esta el problema de que si preguntan que le paso serian señaladas por aquel Anbu ya que les había dejado esa responsabilidad y por otro lado si lo ayudaban el viviría.

-No hay otra opción vamos a ayudarlo-

-Que... pero el es... -

-Si no lo hacemos y el director se entera seriamos despedidas o peor aun si el muere por nuestra negligencia el hokage nos podria ejecutar -

-Esta bien- dijo a regaña dientes llevado a Naruto junto a su compañera adentro del hospital. Apenas entrando a la recepción se toparon con uno de lo ya mencionados.

-Ah chicas que bueno que las encuentro necesitamos que busquen suministros en el almac...- paro en seco cuando dio un vistoso a lo estaban sosteniendo para luego apresurarse y revisar al niño -¿Por que no se apresuraron en darle atención medica? este niño tiene serias heridas-

-Bueno nosotras apen...- se detuvo al recibir una mirada seria por parte del hombre que no parecía querer escuchar excusas paeticas.

-A urgencia ahora-

-¡Si Yajuko-sama enseguida!- respondieron al unisono ya nerviosas, realizando lo mas rápido posible los preparativos para llevarlo a la sala de urgencias, dejando atrás a su jefe.

Yajuko Nabura director y doctor en jefe del hospital, de tez blanca, cabello marron ojos negros de una altura de uno ochenta, su vestimenta consta de sandalias Ninja pantalones de color gris con camiseta de color celeste cubierta por una bata blanca. Algo resaltable es que llevaba un banda Ninja en su cuello, dando a entender que es o era un Shinobi.

Era una persona estricta pero justa y amable a la hora de ayudar a sus pacientes, claro el no era tan ignorante como la gran mayoría en konoha, el no se dejaba llevar por rumores que decían que ese niño era un monstruo. Si , el era consiente del hecho de que es lo que contenida en su interior y como mucho también perdió seres amados aquella noche pero no se iba dejarse segar por lo ocurrido, el no veía a un demonio sino simple niño y como cualquier otro que estuviera herido lo atendería sin dudar ni un segundo.

Mientras en otro sitio o mas específicamente en cierto espacio mental de un hiperactivo e impredecible rubio.

Naruto no sabia lo que pasaba, se sentía extraño todo su cuerpo era un poco mas ligero. La superficie en la que estaba acostado estaba mojada como estar en un charco, algo que llamo su atención es que ya no estaba tan dolorido solo tenia un leve dolor de cabeza, además que parte de su cansancio había desaparecido. Estaba preocupado, no se escuchaba nada, los ruidos normales de la calle desaparecieron, solo oía su respiración, el sonido producido por su corazón y algunas gotas caer ademas desde que se encontraba consiente todo era oscuridad, era lo unico que veia. Claro allí se dio cuenta de que no tenia abierto sus ojos, un gran deseo de golpearse así mismo lo invadió por semejante estupidez.

Ya abriendo sus ojos se levanta para encontrarse en un extraño pasillo con poco iluminación con paredes de un tono verde pálido, un techo cubierto de tuberías y un suelo mojado totalmente negro. En un intento de calmarse decide analizar la situación actual o por lo menor recodar como llego alli.

-" _ _Ok no se donde estoy, es un lugar oscuro y no puedo escuchar nada"_ -_ luego de pensar esto - _" _Debe ser un especie de lugar bajo tierra quizá el sótano de algún edificio"_ -_ dedujo al ver la gran cantidad de tuberías. Naruto pese a su corta edad tenia un sentido común y de deduccion un poco mas desarrollado que un persona promedio, después de todo eso era necesario si quería sobrevivir cuando lo perseguían.

Después de unos quince minutos se dio cuenta de que no estaba en un sótano de algún edificio, había caminado demasiado para ser lo, tal vez era un especie de antiguo pasadizo secreto abandonado. Prestaba especial atención a cada paso que daba en busca de cualquier irregularidad, tanto en el piso como en las paredes y techo, después de todo se encontraba en un sitio desconocido y si en verdad era un pasadizo no seria raro encontrar alguna trampa, por supuesto que el no es un experto, nisiquiera sabia a ciencia cierta como localizarlas pero estar atento era mejor que ir a ciegas esperando no toparse con nada. Ya empezaba a tener miedo de no encontrar la salida, pero entendía que eso no le serviría para nada, el tener miedo lo llevaría desesperance y la desesperación te hace cometer errores, como le había ocurrido hace poco, lo ultimo que recuerda era ser sostenido por... por "el" para luego gritar que parara y luego nada.

En un esfuerzo se concentra para utilizar su habilidad en un intento de ubicar a alguien. Allí fue cuando lo sintió, una presencia poderosa como ningún otra que haya sentido antes. Quien sea o lo que sea se encontraba ansioso como si esperara algo o a alguien, quizás a ... a el.

Trago fuerte y como pudo se preparo mentalmente para lo que sea que vaya a pasar. Sabia que si daba media vuelta podría no encontrar la salida de ese lugar, siguió adelante para hallar un gran cuarto un poco mas iluminado que en el pasillo justo al frente una hilera de barrotes de metal en la base de estos una lineas que lo adornaban y un papel con la kanji de sello justo en medio de todo, pensó por un momento que era un especia de reja pero desecho casi de inmediato esa idea al captar esa extraña energía del otro lado, esto no era una reja era una jaula.

Una voz muy familiar para el niño se escucho.

-(Es bueno verte jejeje... cachorro)-

* * *

 _ **NOTA:**_

 _ **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, lo hice un poco apresurado.**_

 _ **Ah y gracias Lisa Amazon SD3 había olvidado la historia he estado un poco ocupado, pero le prestare mas atención.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir Drascter se despide.**_

 _ **Hasta Luego.**_


	3. Chapter 3

****_Todo los derechos de Naruto le pertenecen a su respectivo creador Masashi Kishimoto_** ** _todo lo escrito fue hecho con el fin de entretener_****

* * *

 **Capitulo: 3 Encuentro.**

* * *

 _ **Antes.**_

Trago fuerte y como pudo se preparo mentalmente para lo que sea que vaya a pasar. Sabia que si daba media vuelta podría no encontrar la salida de ese lugar, siguió adelante para hallar un gran cuarto un poco mas iluminado que en el pasillo justo al frente una hilera de barrotes de metal en la base de estos una lineas que lo adornaban y un papel con la kanji de sello justo en medio de todo, pensó por un momento que era un especia de reja pero desecho casi de inmediato esa idea al captar esa extraña energía del otro lado, esto no era una reja era una jaula.

Una voz muy familiar para el niño se escucho.

-(Es bueno verte jejeje... cachorro)-

 ** _Ahora._**

El ambiente era denso Naruto estaba nervioso de lo que pudiera pasar y no sabia como responder esas palabras, así cerca de veinte segundos pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, pero eso no era todo entre mas pasaba el tiempo mas sentía la necesidad de u ir de ese lugar esto hubiera ocurrido de no ser porque esa sensación fue opacada con otras aun mas fuerte como el miedo a jamas encontrar la salida, la curiosidad de saber quien o que estaba del otro lado de eso barrotes, el saber porque se encontraba en un sitio tan extraño, todo esto podría ser contestado si se quedaba, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que caminaba lentamente hacia adelante, justo en el centro de la paro y se digno a hablar con cierta timidez y miedo en su voz.

-Quien...- trago para intentar hacer que las palabras salieran -¿Quien eres?-

-(Los odias... ¿no?)- dijo aquella voz -(¿Quieres poder para hacerlos pagar? Poder para hacelos pagar por todo lo que te hicieron, para que sufran lo que tu pasate, para ya no tener miedo, para que "el" no vuelva a lastimarte)-desde adentro de la jaula una sonrisa surco los labio de ese ser imperceptible para cualquiera que no estuviera a dos metros de el debido a la oscuridad dentro.

No había forma de responder de inmediato a todo eso pero de cierta manera esa voz no se equivocaba parte de el los odiaba y no quería seguir soportando tantos maltratos, ya no quería tener miedo y mucho menos de "el" pero ¿como sabia todo esto, era verdad que podía darle poder? Y sobre todo ¿por que alguien daría sin mas poder? Naruto pese a su edad y ser un poco ingenuo algunas veces, no era tan tonto para creerse que alguien daría poder a un completo desconocido. Propuestas así siempre tendría intensiones ocultas mas aun si considera que tenia tanta información de el.

-Yo no quiero tener mas miedo, y-yo quiero poder...- desde la propuesta Naruto seguía acercándose, cuando finalmente hablo algo transparente y de color rojo empezó a salir de la jaula, se movía de un lado a otro pero no paraba de ir hacia su dirección algo parecido a estar frente a al oleaje de una playa solo que en vez de regresar seguía hacia ti, justo al momento de hacer contacto con el niño algo cambio se sentía mas fuerte, mas rápido, mas poderoso como si no hubiera un limite pero también mas enojado -...¡Pero no el tuyo!- como si ya supiera de ante mano lo que tenia que hacer llevo su brazo por encima de su hombro izquierdo y con su palma abierta como fuera a formar un pequeña ráfaga de viento la bajo con fuerza hacia su posición original. Todo esa energía se detuvo y regreso de nuevo a su dueño.

-¡¿Quien eres?!- grito con todas sus fuerzas frente a los barrotes a una distancia que consideraba segura a unos seis metros. De un momento a otro una increíble sed de sangre inundo todo el lugar. Casi se podía considerarse un milagro que el pequeño no se aya desmayado mas increíble aun que siguiera de pie, claro esto era a duras penas ya que se podía notar el esfuerzo que realizaba su tono de piel se volvió pálido, tenia sudor recorriendo su cara y se notaba lo difícil que le era respirar pareciera que en cualquier momento quedaría inconsciente.

En un instante por mero reflejo o quizás porque sus instintos dieron un rápido aviso dio un paso atrás justo a tiempo para ver en shock como unas imponentes garras salían rápidamente de entre esos barrotes causando chispas con el mero contacto. Pero ese no era realmente lo que lo había dejado en ese estado de shock era el hecho que esas mismas garras estaban a nada menos que a unos diez centímetros de distancias en dirección a sus ojos. Lentamente esas garras fueron arrastradas de vuelta a su lugar de origen dejando a su paso linea en suelo demostrando que tan filosas y peligrosas eran, sin darse cuenta el infante había caído de rodilla, estaba tan fuera de si que los único que pudo hacer fue seguir con la mirada a esas herramientas para desgarrar. Recuperándose un poco miro de nuevo al centro de la jaula, a la oscuridad en ella como si algo fuera salir de allí y no se equivocaba. Repentinamente una hilera de de afilados y enormes dientes aparecieron, después un par de ojos rojos con la pupila rasgado hicieron acto de presencia. Sus dientes se abrieron para dar paso a un fuerte y feroz rugido como ningún otro causando una ráfaga que mando a arrastrar al pequeño Naruto justo en el centro de la habitación al recuperase miro atentamente esos ojos, esos ojos emanaban una ira y deseos de destrucción incomparables. Poco a poco aquella criatura se mostró, su pelaje era color rojo-naranja, orejas largas un tamaño que sin duda superaba al mismo monumento de los Hokages fácilmente y nueve colas que se movían de un lado a otro era un Zorro.

-" _Es un... es un zorro de nueve colas... entonces es..._ "- fue los único pudo pensar al poder distinguirlo.

-(¡Soy Kyubi no Youko el mas poderoso de todos los bijus!)- exclamo con orgullo y arrogancia el gigantesco zorro.

El que podía decir quedo mudo debido a lo aterrorizado que estaba y como no hacerlo frente a el estaba el monstruo que por poco destruye toda la aldea hace mas de siete años, que era considerado ser completamente hecho de odio puro y que solo había podido ser derrotado por el Yondaime Hokage el cual se sacrifico para sellarlo, Aun hoy Konoha seguía recuperándose de esa trágica noche. Su mente intentaba comprender que hacia aquí ese ser aqui no un pregunta mejor seria ¿porque despertado el sitio donde lo tenían sellado?.

-(Cobarde)- dijo el Kybi.

-¿Que?- pregunto el chico que aun seguía estando temeroso y nervioso pero curiosamente mas relajado y sin esa sensación que lo oprimía hasta casi el desmayo.

-(Apestas a miedo y debilidad ¿acaso te gusta ser así de patético cachorro?)- Hablo en un tono mucho mas tranquilo pero su presencia seguía siendo imponente -(¿Porque rechazaste mi oferta?)- sentía cierta curiosidad por el chico no cualquiera podía mantenerse en pie en su presencia cuando dejaba salir su sed de sangre y mucho menos experimentar su poder sin descontrolarse y querer mas. Claro esto era posible si tenia cierto grado de control de si mismo en el área de la mente, algo poco común para alguien de su edad.

-A ti te... ¿te gusta ser manipulado?- dijo dando se cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del Zorro, ironimento esa pregunta toco un punto sensible para el biju mas poderoso en especial si consideraba lo ocurrido en el pasado con un mal nacido Uchiha que lo manipulo con su sharingan, sus anteriores Jinchurikis y mas recientemente otro condenado Uchiha solo que esta vez enmascarado. Si, ser controlado y manipulado por su poder se podría considerar casi la historia de su vida. El ambiente se volvió un poco mas pesado cosa que sintió el niño el cual empezaba cuestionarces si fue buena idea quedarse (n/a: en serio Naruto hasta ahora te preguntas eso) este pensamiento quedo en el pasado cuando escucho un carcajada del zorro.

-(ja jahaa ¡Jajaja!)- para el pequeño fue extraño escuchar la risa de un monstruo de kilómetros de largo que hace unos instantes intento matarlo, era obvio que no lo veía desde el punto de vista del Kyubi. Pra el Kyubi el plan era simple dejar que el odio del niño creciera hasta el punto de que quiera venganze de los abitantes de konoha después darle las fuerzas necesaria para realizar dicha ambición, claro al mismo tiempo que le diera ese poder se descontrolaría hasta el punto de que quiera mas y rompa el sello, este plan debía funcionar podía sentir el odio en el interior de Naruto pero al final fracaso y lo verdaderamente gracioso era las irónicas palabras que uso las cuales describian una considerable parte de su vida como un prisionero, no, esa no es la palabra si no mas como una herramienta y justo cuando aparece alguien, un simple mocoso que podia usar para ser libre al fin, resulto que se habia dado cuenta de lo que tramaba. El iba a usar a su favor aquello por lo que lo habían encerrado ser un arma, ser un maldita herramienta y ni eso fusiono para ser libre, solo le quedaba reírse de lo irónico que era esa situación.

-"¿ _Se... se esta riendo?_ "- pensó el chico que no comprendía la causa de que se riera, ya esta cansado de todo esto solo quería salir de donde quiera que fuese ese lugar y regresar, era tanto pedir, pensado que no llegaría a ningún lado estado callado se armo de valor y -¡Basta ya!- grito llamando la atención del nueve colas -¿Como llegue aqui?¿Porque estoy en este lugar? Y sobre todo ¿Como salgo?- pregunto recibiendo una mirada nada amigable Zorro -Señor Kyubi- dicho esto Kyubi relajo el rostro, Naruto noto que era alguien arrogante y que seguramente le gustaba recibir halagos

-(Poque debería decirte algo como eso)-

-Porque... porque seria un gran acto de generosidad su parte- al terminar la frase hubo un momento de incomodo silencio seguido de un estruendosa carcajada, si el zorro le parecía muy divertido todo esto y nadie podía culparlo hace años que no tenia una conversación y mucho menos algunas en la se mencionar "la generosidad de su parte" definitivamente estaba considerando que este chico o quería ser un comediante o simplemente era un gran idiota. Quien en su sano juicio diría eso del demonio de nueve colas, decidió divertirse un poco mas con el.

-(Dime en que lugar crees que estamos)- realmente solo lo decía para fastidiar un poco al chico.

-Bueno no hay sonido de ningún tipo solo algunas gotera, no he podido sentir ninguna briza y esta totalmente oscuro lo que indica que es un lugar subterráneo- dijo llamando la atención del Biju -la falta de briza indica que es un lugar completamente sellado.

-(Pero no solo haz notado eso ¿verdad?)- aun que no lo demostrara estaba un tanto sorprendido esa clase de deducción no era propia de un niño de siete años -( _"¿Que tan lejos llegaras si sigo preguntando?_ ")-.

-No, no es lo unico- dicho esto puso un cara seria y continuo -Esta lugar cuenta con largos pasillos que van de un lado a otro seguramente fue usado como alguna ruta secreta durante la guerra- mientras decía esto puso mano derecha en su mentón -Tiempo después debieron haber encontrado una fuente de agua subterránea-.

-(¿Fuente de agua subterránea?)-.

-Si durante la guerra los enemigos podían envenenar el agua río arriba y así quitarnos una fuente valiosa e indispensable para la vida el agua- hizo un pequeña pausa -Al descubrir lo que seguramente es un río subterráneo debieron construir el sistema de tuberías para llevar agua hacia Konoha

-(¿Hacia Konoha?entonces crees que no estamos en la aldea)- al terminar esto recibió un gesto de negación por parte de Naruto -(Y eso es...)-

-Por ti- dijo causando que kyubi alzara una ceja -Al momento de que el cuarto te sellara debió hacerlo en un lugar lo suficientemente lejos para que no destruyeras la aldea pero lo suficientemente cerca para que vigilarte y evitar que seas liberado por algún enemigo en otras palabras en este lugar- extrañamente Naruto ya se encontraba perfectamente de hecho incluso se podría decir cómodo -Que seguramente es secreto, ademas cuando me desmaye no paso mucho tiempo hasta que desperté seguramente estamos a una hora o hora y media de la aldea-

ni en mil años lo admitiria pero francamente el Kyubi estaba impresionado, incluso siendo hijo del cuarto no se esperaba que dedujera algo así tan pronto, definitivamente el chico seria inteligente en el futuro si no supiera en donde esta definitivamente le daría toda la razón aunque esa impresión que tenia de el bajo al escuchar la siguiente pregunta.

-Entonces ¿como salgo de aquí?- inmediatamente después llevo su mano hacia su rostro, como alguien que hacia esta clase de deducción no se diera cuenta de lo estúpida que sonaba esa pregunta en especial a quien estaba dirigida hacia nada menos que un prisionero era mas que obvio que los genes de Kushina no se quedaban atrás en el pequeño. Ya se estaba harto así que decidió terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

-(Nosotros nos encontramos en la aldea mas específicamente en el sello que esta... )- hizo una larga pausa para comprobar si era igual de impaciente que su madre y valla que no se equivocaba.

-¡¿Que esta donde?!-dijo.

-(En el sello que esta en tu cuerpo)- dicho esto Naruto solo pudo decir..

-¡¿QUE?!-.

* * *

 _ **NOTA:**_

 _ **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen su opinión, comentarios o sugerencia .**_

 _ **He estado pensando en hacer un crossover de Dragon ball z y otro quizás de Hora de aventura, pero todavía no me decido cual de los dos y un crossover de DBZ x HDA en mi opinión no seria una pesima combinación.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir Drascter se despide.**_

 ** _Hasta Luego._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Todo los derechos de Naruto le pertenecen a su respectivo creador Masashi Kishimoto todo lo escrito fue hecho con el fin de entretener**_

* * *

 **Capitulo: 4 Barrotes y cadenas Part I**

* * *

 **Antes.**

\- (Nosotros nos encontramos en la aldea mas específicamente en el sello que esta... ) - hizo una larga pausa para comprobar si era igual de impaciente que su madre y valla que no se equivocaba.

\- ¡¿Que esta donde?! - dijo.

\- (En el sello que esta en tu cuerpo) - dicho esto Naruto solo pudo decir.

\- ¡¿QUE?! -.

. **Ahora**.

\- Eso, eso no es cierto - dijo en un débil intento de refutar aquellas palabras

\- (Tu crees jeje piénsalo, recuerda cada sobrenombre que te dicen, en el odio que te tienen) - estas palabras se clavaban a fondo en su ser, no quería creerlo pero entre mas lo medita mas difícil era negarlo. Los insultos, los maltratos, los intentos de las personas para deshacerse de el y esa mirada de desprecio que la mayoría tenia, decir que se sentía desbastado era poco. Esa es la razón por la que tanto lo odiaban por algo de lo que ni siquiera tenia control, por algo que no fue su culpa.

\- NO ES VERDAAAD! - grito a todo pulmón ya desesperado - NO PUEDE SER! - sus pensamiento, sus emociones todo era un caos .

\- (No te atrevas a grietarme mocoso!) - el Kyubi sabia lo que estaba pasando, igual que el lo podía sentir, si continua así el niño se terminaría quebrando, aunque en cierta forma eso lo ayudaría, si llegaba a quebrar al niño se formaban tres posibilidades una era que callera en una profunda depresion, si eso ocurría el podría manejarlo mas fácilmente y hacer que lo libere, la segunda posibilidad era que terminara desquiciado y empezará a atacar a los aldeanos, si eso pasaba llegaría un momento en el necesitaría su poder para defenderse y así se le haría fácil deteriorar poco a poco su mente, este es un método utilizado mayormente por el Shukaku para controlar las acciones de su jinchuuriki, siendo honesto esta opción no le parecía la adecuada consideraba como eran la cosas en Konoha y la ultima posibilidad el supera todo lo ocurrido, lo cual era complicado pero es la forma de solucionar su estado actual y aunque podría empeorar aun mas las cosas también era la mejor forma de hacer que se libre de futuros problemas en su camino, además si continuaba como hasta ahora los aldeanos terminarían por matarlo - (SI NO ERAS CAPAZ DE CONTINUAR SABIENDO LA VERDAD ENTONCES IGNÓRALA Y VIVE TODA TU EXISTENCIA COMO EL MISERABLE SACO DE GOLPES DONDE LA GENTE DESCARGA SU IRA Y DESPRECIO!...) -.

El chico simplemente ya no podía mas todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido la persecución, los golpear de los subordinados de Kaizo junto a su intento de asesinato este nuevo hecho y las palabras del kyubi, ya no podia soportarlo, Naruto callo arrodillado con las manos extendidas. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir recorriendo sus mejillas, temblaba levemente, su respiración era irregular y su único deseo el que todo esto terminara de una vez por todas.

\- (...0 ACEPTALO!) - esto llamo la atención de Naruto que aun con su estado actual puso atención las siguientes palabras - (Acéptalo para continua hacia adelante, desaste de tu debilidad para que ya no te pueden hacer mas daño, haz que cada uno de ellos entienda que si quieren hacer algo en tu contra que se prepare por que no caerás sin pelear) - no sabia que que pensar ante esas palabras -(Llora, llora, grita desahógate hasta que ya no puedas mas pero al terminar levantate y sigue adelante para hacelos pagar ) - despues de esto no dijo mas.

El lugar se lleno de un silencio momentáneo el cual fue reemplazado por

\- AAAAAHHH! - un grito, no un llanto de dolor, todo ese sufrimiento acumulado del pasado fue descarga por su voz y sus lágrimas Naruto no se guardo nada, continuando por casi cuarenta minutos hasta que su garanta no pudo mas y de que sus ojos no pudiera seguir saliendo lágrimas. Al terminar no se escucho nada hasta que una pregunta fue lanzada de su dolorida garganta.

\- Por que..? - pregunto en un tono suave casi en un susurro pero suficiente para que el Zorro lo oyera.

\- (y sigues con lo mism-) -

\- ¿Por que me ayudaste cuando me atacaron? - esta pregunta fue algo repentina no pensó que lo hubiera escuchado en ese momento.

\- (Te ayude porque si tu mueres yo también lo haría) -

\- Gracias - dicho esto y ya mas clamado, se pone de pie mientras se limpia lo que queda de las lágrimas. Para el era extraño, se sentía mas ligero como si se hubieran quitar un gran peso de encima, además de estar mas centrado mentalmete.

\- (No lo hice por ti entiendes eso ¿no?) - dijo como si no le importara lo que le pasar. En todo momento desde su discurso no se a movido, de hecho no cruzado siquiera una mirada con el niño.

\- Lo se - dijo en un tono tranquilo pero firme - Kyubi quiero poder - dichas frase logro sacar una media sonrisa al Zorro el cual volvió a iniciar el proceso de expulsar su chakra de su cuerpo para el muchacho hasta que continuo con sus palabras - Pero no del tuyo - esto llamo su atención, abrió sus ojo y cruzo miradas con chico, lo que esos ojos emitían era voluntad y no una cualquiera sino una que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo la de un Uzumaki decidido y según su experiencia ellos son mas tercos que una mula.

\- (Entonces que rayos quieres cachorro) -

\- Quiero tu ayuda pero no tu fuerza, Kyubi por favor entrename - fue completamente serio; de lo poco que sabia del bijuu, tenia entendido dos cosas una es que era un criatura que ha vivido cientos de años de los cuales estaba seguro que en ese tiempo había reunido una enorme cantidad de conocimiento para el era casi imposible no saber por lo menos el entrenamiento básico de un shinobi y la otra cosa es que estuvo en grandes batallas un ejemplo seria cuando participo en la pelea de Madara uchiha y Hashirama Senju.

\- (Mmh.. ja jajaj ajajajaja ) - sip volvió a reír y con muchas mas fuerza - (Jaaja por que iba yo a perder mi tiempo jajaja con un inútil mocoso como tu jajaja) - y así es como el Kyubi le habla a un niño de no mas de siete años de que tuvo uno de los peores días de su vida al ser perseguido, agredido, insultado todo al punto de casi ser traumado además de por poco ser asesinado y como olvidar el casi colapso mental que tuvo solo hace unos momentos. Definitivamente había nacido para cuidar y animar niños.

Naruto no cambio su expresión y seguía mirado al bijuu de nueve colas reírse de el, cabe destacar que aunque su cara no lo expresara comenzaba a perder la paciencia y a apretar su manos - Hablo en serio! - dijo recibiendo solo mas carcajadas y uno que otro insulto. Ok esto ya lo empezaba a molestar así que decido poner en practica una pequeña estrategia que ideo con cierta información

\- sabes es bueno reírse - dijo de forma inocente como lo haría cualquier niño de su edad.

\- (Si jajaj ) -.

\- Al menos en nuestro últimos momentos -

\- (Eh?) -

Ultimamente me persiguen mucho y no se cuanto podre seguí así - su tono de tristeza era increíblemente falso - Hago lo mejor que puedo pero cada vez son mas frecuentes los ataques en mi contra, además que ahora estoy herido, puede que este sea mi fin y si es así es mejor irse con una sonrisa - dijo haciendo una de las peores actuaciones que el zorro haya visto en su vida incluso fingió secar se una lágrima para finalizar con una sonrisa y unos ojos de borrego.

Una vena apareció en la frente del Kyubi, debido al patético acto extorsión, realmente se preguntaba si este niño era alguna clase de martirio que le impuso el destino porque Nauto expuso dos características que detestaba de sus padres de Kushina había sacado lo dramático y de Minato saco lo de pésimo actor.

\- (Escúchame bien pequeña rata extorsionista ese estúpido acto de víctima no funciona conmigo, vuelve a intentarlo y te juro haré añicos tus huesos) - aunque la amenaza funciono no fue como espera, si lo asusto y tomo esas palabras como una advertencia pero sobre todo como una señal para ser serio en este momento, también hizo surgir una pregunta podía hacer eso, prefirió no averiguarlo.

\- Esta bien no lo volveré a hacer pero quiero que entiendas, no tengo a nadie mas - ese tono de seriedad hizo que le prestara mas atención, mas aun esas palabras le hicieron recodar su pasado específicamente a los momentos en los que necesito contar con alguien, solo para chocar con un hecho importante, no había nadie - Cada vez es peor, si sigue así quizá la próximo vez no pueda salvarme, además tu mismo lo dijiste si yo muero tu también los harás - lo ultimo no lo dijo con intenciones ocultas ni como una manera de obligarlo a entrenarlo simplemente como lo que era una la verdad innegable.

\- ("Mierda...") - dijo en su mente. Ahora es el que no podía negar esa verdad, si los ataques se volvían mas agresivo en el futuro quizá le sea imposible ayudarlo, dando un gran suspiro empieza a hablar - (Tu ganas cachorro te entrenare) - esto logra animar a Naruto quien esbozo una media sonrisa - (Pero habrás condiciones una de ellas y la mas importante es que harás lo te diga sin protestar, otras es- ) - fue interrumpido por el niño que no vasilo en mostrar su emocion por ser entrenado tanto asi que solo llego a escuchar la parte donde el Zorro aceptaba.

\- Si, si, siii! entrenare mucho y sere, sere como los shinobis legendarios!, podre caminar paredes podre ser super rapido -

\- (NIño escuch- ) -

\- Podre volar, ser muy resistente, podre ver atraves de las paredes-

\- (Niño..) - ya empezaba a arrepentirse de su desicion y ni siquiera habia comenzado a entrenarlo.

\- Escuchare desde muy lejos, podre congela cuando sople, lanzare rayos laser por los ojos, yo sere super-m -

\- (¡CACHORRO!) - este grito hizo que al fin le prestara atención y sobre todo que guardara silencio - (hay condiciones a cambio de que te entrene) -.

-¿Condicones? -

\- (Si, como dije antes haras todo lo que te diga durante tu entrenamiento sin protestar en nada ¿entendido?) -

\- Si, entiendo -

\- (Otra condición es que no te enseñare ningún Jutsu de ataque) -

\- ¿Que? pero ¿por que? -

\- (Si empiezas a usar jutsus de ataque o alguno demasiado llamativo de la nada llamarías la atención y eso no nos combine, además de que si los haces mal el que podría acabar herido serias tu) - Naruto pensó en lo que el Kyubi le había dicho y se dio cuenta de que tenia razón si comenzaba a hacer jutsus de la nada causaría que las personas se preguntaran ¿como pudo hacerlo? o ¿quien le había enseñado?, era mas que obvio que no podía decir que se lo enseño un monstruo que vive dentro de el.

\- Esta bien - dijo con un poco de decepción realmente querría el poder de lanzar rayos laser atreves de los ojos.

\- (Bien ahora la ultima condicion) - guardo silencio un momento para pensar en como decirlo de forma suave pero al no encontrar las palabras mando todo al diablo y decidió decirlo de forma clara y contundente - (Cuando puedas te largas de Konoha) - al terminar esta oración de Naruto solo se pudo escuchar un "Ah?" mientras inclinaba a un lado su cabeza

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya de la aldea? - decir que estaba confundido era poco, de las anteriores condiciones podía entender el por que de ellas pero esta ultima no. El Zorro quería que se fuera del único lugar que conocia, bueno no es como si tuviera los mejores recuerdos en este lugar pero al menos tenia a su abuelo y la idea de alejarse de el no le gustaba para nada, además ¿como lograría irse?, ¿como sobreviviria? y sobre todo ¿hacia donde iria?. Mas y mas preguntas se estaban formando hasta que noto el rostro del Kyubi se podía notar una mezcla de estar muy pensativo y estar preocupado.

Kyubi continuo con sus pensamientos hasta que sintió que lo observaban y puso de nuevo su atención en Naruto. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron dio un gran suspiro, no hizo falta palabras el quería respuestas y las obtendría

\- (Sabias que existen prisiones de diferentes clases y formas, algunas de cuatro paredes y con barrotes como este maldito basurero) - dijo mirando a su alrededor mientras el pequeño seguía atento a sus palabras - (Y otras en las que no te das cuentas que estas en serrado, para ti en eso se puede convertir Konoha o cualquier otro aldea) - al ver que el pequeño se perdí un poco con sus palabras decidió ser mas claro y decir solo lo importante - (Escucha cachorro como sabrás hace siete años fui liberado de mi anterior jinchuuriki y destruí gran parte de esta aldea y -) -

\- ¿Jinchuuruki?... espera! ¿Quien te libero? - al principio no entedio el significado de esa palabra pero se dio de cuente de la pregunta del millon.

\- (No lo se y ¡deja de interrumpirme Mocoso!, voy a decirte lo que ocurrió esa noche, así que presta atención por que no lo repetire) -

De principio a fin Kyubi le contó todo lo sucedido aquella noche sobre el enmascarado, de como asesino a la esposa de Sarutobi , de como lo libero para despues controlarlo con su sharinga haciendo especial énfasis es su técnica de de hacerse intangible algo que lo hacia un enemigo complicado, también de como en un parpadeo puede aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo, Le dijo todo lo ocurrido en ese momento exceptuando algunos puntos como quienes eran sus padres. Ahora Naruto comprendía mejor la preocupación del Bijuu, si a ese que se hacia llamar Tobi quisiera secuestrarlo no le costaría nada lograrlo y si lo hacia podría separarlo del Kyubi lo cual le aseguraba la muerte, fue muy claro con este hecho si lo separaban la posibilidad de que viviera era solo de un diez por ciento.

.

* * *

 ** _Hola a todo si lo se tarde demasiado en subir un nuevo capitulo pero mejor tarde que nunca. Un agradecimiento a LordSylph21por sus consejos los tomare en cuenta._**

 ** _Bueno que le parecio este capitulo dejen su opinion, comenteria o sugerencia_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola esto es un aviso o mas bien una aclaración de algunos puntos sobre esta historia como lo que va a pasar o lo que no va a ocurrir._**

* * *

 ** _1) Badass_**

El Naruto con todos los tipos de chakra, de kekkei genkai, dojutsus/ sharingan/mangekyō sharingan/ Rinnegan, Mokuton, súper hiper menga badass todopoderoso, dios supremo que lo resuelve todo sin sudar una gota. No va a aparecer al menos no pronto, si en esta historia Naruto tendrá buenas habilidades que podrían rivalizar con las de un jounin y con el tiempo sera muy fuerte e inteligente pero aclaro que esto sera despues que termine su viaje fuera de konoha.

Este punto es el que mas claro quede, se que es genial ver al Naruto todo un badass con muchos doujutsus a mi también me gusta verlo pero en mi opinión hacer eso hace que la historia se estanque digo piénselo si es tan poderoso ¿quien podría darle pelea? y digo una verdadera pelea, a lo mucho podrían ser los kages, unos pocos Jinchuurikis, Madara y kaguya.

 _ **2) Romance**_

Soy nuevo en esto de hacer escenas o momentos románticos pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacelas cuando menos aceptables y en un futuro como no hacer lemmon, algo que no va a ocurrir es que Naruto al salvar a alguna mujer, ayudarle o al hacerle un gesto amable, esta caiga perdidamente enamorada. Hay muchos fanfics de Naruto que hacen esto y me parece un poco estúpido. (Me disculpo si ofendo a alguien pero es lo pienso).

 _ **3) Har** **em**_

Mi opinión esta dividida en este punto por un lado me parece bien darle a Naruto un poco mas de amor jejeje pero por otro lado también me parece que es algo denigrante para el sexo femenino digo piénsalo si un hombre se tiene muchas mujeres en su vida es un campeón pero si una mujer lo hace se le consideraría (al menos para muchos) una puta. Voy pensar en este punto quizás lo haga pero si lo hago no sera exagerado siempre me pareció absurdo hace un harem grande.

 _ **4)Poderes**_

Los poderes, habilidades o jutsus de Naruto no serán dados por Rikudou sennin o alguna deidad que baja del cielo para darle poderes junto con un pergamino que tenga los mil y un jutsus milenarios o porque se encuentra a algún personaje y este lo entrenara un ejemplo seria Madara. Quiero hacer a un Naruto que vaya volviéndose poderoso por esfuerzo y merito propio.

 _ **5)** **Capítulos**_

Despues de capitulo 5 voy a intentar hacer capítulos mas largos, serán de mínimo 3.000 máximo 6.000 palabras, se que para muchos esta cantidad puede ser pequeña pero entre los que haceres y mis estudios no me va dar mucho tiempo para hacerlos largos, además se puede volver monotono leer un capitulo muy largo, a mi me a pasado. También esta el asunto que de que no podemos pasar todo nuestro tiempo leyendo un largo capitulo, supongo yo que tienen otras ocupaciones, deberes o cosas importantes que hacer en su dia a dia.

* * *

 ** _Voy a intentar subir el nuevo capitulo es mes. Bueno eso seria todo hasta luego Drascter se despide._**

 ** _Ah un pequeño spoiler voy a agregar a 6 miembro nuevos a Akatsuki._**


End file.
